


How Will They Remember You?

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: Missing moment from Last Refuge.





	

Leonard Snart stared impassively at the image on the computer monitor. Young Sara held his infant self cradled in her arms. She had a lightness and innocence about her that his Sara had lost long ago. The laughing baby had his fingers curled around a lock of her golden hair. Even young Mick, lurking in the background, didn’t look quite the menace Snart knew him to be. 

“I look so young,” Sara murmured. She rested her chin on his shoulder. 

**_“You_** look young?” 

“Look at those chubby cheeks!” Sara giggled, poking a finger at the image on the screen. 

“Please,” Snart replied in a pained voice, “when they write my bio in the Bad Guys Hall of Fame, I do not want to see comments about my cheeks!” 

“What makes you so sure it’s going to be the Bad Guys Hall of Fame?” Sara asked curiously. 

“Because that’s what I am, Sara. Nothing but a no-account crook. It’s why Hunter recruited me.” 

“That may be who you were, but it’s not who you are now, and it’s not what you have to be remembered for.” 

“Who’s going to remember me?” he asked bitterly. 

“Me.” 

“That’s assuming you outlive me.” 

“Cheery. Look, we’re not those kids anymore, but we’re also not the same people who stepped onboard this ship. We have the chance here to decide for ourselves how we want to be remembered.” 

“Write our own legend, so to speak?” 

“Yeah.” 

Sara grabbed his hand and tugged lightly. “C’mon.” 

“Where?” 

“I wanna drink,” she replied mischievously. 

Well. Some things didn’t change.


End file.
